Love Potion 9
by 1800WhereAmI
Summary: Harry's cheating on Ginny? One mintue he's in love with her, the next he's kissing... Luna? What's going on at Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please tell me if you like it!

**Summary: Harry is cheating on Ginny? One minute he loves her the next he's making out with…..Luna? What's going on at Hogwarts? HPGW HPLL HGRW**

**CHAPTER 1. The Beginning….**

Ginny plopped down next to Harry on a big poofy couch. It was one of her and Harry's free periods. She should've been doing her transfiguration essay, but she would much rather spend time with her boyfriend.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Oh, Hey." Harry had been very preoccupied with his studies lately. Ginny guessed he must really want good newts. Even Hermione agreed he was a bit overboard. Ginny didn't get much time with Harry anymore. His studies, horcruxes and quidditch kept him busy. Not to mention Voldemort.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked peering over his shoulder.

"Charms," he said distractedly. She sat there quietly waiting for him. She knew if she talked to him it would just take him longer to finish and less time for the two of them to spend together.

He let out a sigh and threw his quill down.

"Hey, you wanna go find an empty classroom?" Ginny suggested.

"Sure."

"Oh…really?" Ginny asked surprised. Usually the only time he did this was on Saturdays or when he had no homework. "I mean, you don't want to finish that?" She gestured to his unfinished parchment.

Harry's eyes widened. "Ginny, you don't really think I'd take homework over you, do you? You're making me look like Hermione."

At the moment Hermione's head popped out from the portrait hole. "What?" she demanded as Harry and Ginny started laughing.

Ginny smiled. It was good to see Harry happy for once.

30 minutes later, their moods lifted from a good bit of snogging, Harry and Ginny met up with Hermione on her way to the great hall (remember, Harry and Ginny were in an empty classroom, so they can meet up w/ Hermione again).

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"How should I know!" Hermione snapped.

"Uhh… uh, I dunno, I just… thought you might now.."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. I don't know where Ron is. If I had to guess though, I'd say he's probably off snogging dearest, _Suzie."_

"Suzie?"

"Susan Bones," Hermione said in a very sassy voice. "As in Ron's girlfriend.."

"Ron's GIRLFRIEND!" Harry cried, completely astonished.

"Yes…"

"Wait a minute, Susan Bones is _Ron's_ girlfriend?"

"Yes! Where've you been Harry?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled. "I guess with the horcruxes and school-"

"Well you must be out of the circuit or something," Hermione interrupted, "because I've known for ages."

"Since when are you in the circuit?" Ginny snorted joining the conversation.

Hermione scowled at her. "It doesn't matter. Ron's with Susan, Harry, I bet you anything."

"I still don't get it," Harry thought out loud.

"What?" Ginny asked him. Hermione had gotten interested in a book.

"Why would Ron want to go out with Susan Bones?"

Ginny squealed and playfully hit Harry on the shoulder "Harry! You're so mean!"

"OH!" Harry corrected himself quickly. "I meant, like, when did he start fancying her?"

Ginny shrugged. It was Ron! Would it matter whom he was going out with? Well, now that she thought of it did. She had to be at least decent looking. He refused to take Eloise Midgen to the Yule Ball. " I don't know. He probably was just desperate for a snog."

Harry shook his head. "How can he do it though? I mean we all know he loves Hermione!"

At that second Hermione jumped and turned bright red, dropping her book to the ground.

"Here, you dropped your book." a boy said handing Hermione her beloved _Hogwarts, A History_.

"I noticed," Hermione shot back practically ripping it from his hand. It was Colin.

"Oh, hey Colin," Harry greeted.

Colin looked over at Harry and rather than smiling and graveling at Harry's feet like usual, he narrowed his eyes and spat, "Oh. Hullo… _Harry_."

Harry and Ginny exchanged confused glances. Then Colin turned to Ginny.

"Oh! Hi, Ginny! How are you?"

"Umm… I'm fine," Ginny replied dully.

"So, are you thirsty?" He asked, somewhat excitedly.

"Uh.. I guess."

"Oh, well, do you want some pumpkin juice?" He held out a glass bottle, which contained a swirly gray liquid. It looked a bit chunky too.

"Are you sure that's pumpkin juice?" Hermione asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Colin blushed. "Oh… well, I, it's-"

"It's okay, Colin," Ginny said. "I'll just get some when I go inside. You know to the Great Hall." Harry covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.

"Oh… erm right. Bye," Colin squeaked his cheeks turning red.

Harry turned and grinned at Ginny. "Well, isn't that cute!"

"What?"

"He likes you!"

"What?" Ginny cried. "No way. More like you! I swear, that kid is gay. I mean, he's nice and all, but he's obsessed with you."

"Yeah, sure, that's why he was glaring at me the entire time," Harry said sarcastically. "Hey, what was that whole pumpkin juice deal?"

"I don't know," Ginny admitted truthfully. "He keeps trying to shove stuff down my throat. It's like I'm dehydrated or something.

Hermione inspected Ginny. "Well, you're eyes do look a bit red. That's a sign you know."

Ginny rolled her eyes and went off ahead of them into the Great Hall.

Hermione looked cluelessly at Harry. "What?"

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "I couldn't sleep last night," she told him.

"Why? Was something wrong."

"Oh, no. I was just thinking about our first kiss," she sighed dreamily; disregarding Ron's gagging and coughing noises in the background.

"Oh really? I don't remember that very well." He grinned.

"Here let remind you…" She kissed him.

"UH! Eww! I'm still here, I'm still here! Get a room please! I believe I'm blinded."

Ginny groaned and whirled around. "Ron. Shut your mouth or go away."

Ron stuck at his tongue than her.

"At least _some _o us act our age," she scowled. Sticking out your tongue was for three-year-olds.

"At least I don't act like a… like..well-"

"Like what, Ronald?"

"Like… like a HOOKER!"

Ginny gasped, Hermione spilled her ink, a group of second-years shrieked, and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"So that's what I am now? A hooker. Just one little kiss and I'm a hooker?" Ginny roared, her face as red as her hair.

"Well, you could at least get a room!" He retorted.

"Well, that's pretty hypocritical. I don't see you and Suzy finding somewhere private. It's almost as if you _want_ us to see you to snogging ferociously in the most public areas."

Ron blushed.

"That's what I thought. Now, if me sitting next to my boyfriend is to gruesome for your liking, than you can turn around or close your eyes."

Ron returned to his Herbology homework, but not without shooting an evil look at Ginny.

"How's it going with you two anyway?" Hermione asked curiously (she had just finished clearing away the huge ink spill).

"Fine," Ron spat in a why-do-you-care tone.

Ginny shook her head. Ever since Ron and Susan had gotten together, Ron and Hermione had been in a fight. His favorite time for a makeout session was whenever Hermione was in clear view of the scene. Hermione had taken to fawning over Zacharias Smith to make Ron jealous. Sometimes Ginny just wanted to say, "You guys love each other. You both know it, and so does everyone else. So why don't you two snog already!" But, after much thought, she decided that if it had taken them this long and they still hadn't figured it out, maybe they just weren't meant to be.

"Hey Ginny! Hey Ginny, over here!"

Ginny looked up. Colin Creevey was waving vigorously at her. "I saved you a seat." He pushed Dennis out of the seat next to him.

Ginny looked around desperately for Harry to rescue her, but he was nowhere to be found. Neither Ron nor Hermione were either.

"Where is he?" Ginny whispered to herself.

'Oh yeah. Probably looking for Horcruxes.' Yes, it was sweet that Harry loved Ginny, and wanted to protect her, but it also annoyed her. She knew exactly what was going on, but yet had no way to help.

She sighed. At least they were here. It took her weeks to convince them. They told her there was now way they were going back. But, to Ginny's excitement they suspected a horcrux to be hidden there. So with much hesitation they agreed to return for their final year of schooling. And McGonagall gave them permission to leave the castle on Saturdays for their missions. That was most likely where they were today. They had a good lead, and today was a Saturday.

"Okay," Ginny said sitting down next to him.

He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ssso, H-how are you?" He stuttered looking very nervous.

"Oh, pretty good. I got a lot of homework from Slughorn though. Two whole rolls of parchment." She bit into a roast beef sandwich.

"Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" He asked looking around.

Ginny shrugged as she gulped down some milk. "Oh, I don't know. Probably just looking for some hor- BOOKS!" she practically screamed catching herself just in time. "BOOKS!"

" Horbooks?" Colin asked with a disgusted look on his face. "Ick."

"Oh, no! No! Herbology books. You misheard me." 'Wow, that was a close one,' she told herself.

"Oh," Colin said eyeing her suspiciously. "So, uh, would you like this candy bar?"

"Well, I'm not that hungry. I already ate a sandwich. Thanks though."

Colin frowned. "PLEASE!"

"Why?"

"Well… Er.. I just.. I made it myself. I wanted to know if you liked it."

Ginny smiled. "OH! That's what this is about? You want me to test out your concoctions?"

He nodded excitedly.

"Well, I-"

She was interrupted by a dripping wet Ron Weasley, who had just sat down next to her.

"What happened to you!"

"Oh, it was raining."

Colin's eyes bulged out. "It was raining in the LIBRARY!" He cried.

Ron wrinkled his nose. "No… It was raining outside. On the erm… quidditch field."

"I thought you were at the library," Ginny said forcefully through gritted teeth.

"Oh… err, yeah. I was. After I went to play quidditch."

Colin cocked eyebrow. "Right. Well, Ginny are you gonna eat it or not?"

"Well… I'm kinda on a diet, and… I don't want to be a guinea pig. I mean, what if you didn't make it right, and I end up with an elephant trunk or something!"

"Well… er.. I already tested it. And it doesn't have any calories." He waited for her reaction, but none came. "Or.. Er, carbs!" he added.

"Well… I guess maybe.. But, I'm pretty full. Maybe I'll just bring it with me."

Ron's jaw dropped. "Ginny! Are you crazy? Those are the most delicious things ever! How can you leave it untouched?"

"Oh, so Ron is the one you tested it on?"

"Um.. Sure."

"They're really good," Ron rambled on. "Only problem is they're horribly sugary and fatty, and all around bad for you. But, what candy bar isn't?"

Ginny glared at Colin. "Colin! You're a little liar! I bet you didn't even make those! Were you trying to make me fat or something?"

"What! Of course not!"

She stormed out of the great hall very flustered.

"Too bad mate," Ron said slapping him on the back. "Ooo! Hey, can I have that?" He asked pointing at the candy bar.

"Uh.. Sure.. I mean NO!" He grabbed it and ran off.

"What a nutter," Ron muttered as he turned his attention to the very yummy Roast beef sandwiches.

End note: YAY! Well, I hope everyone liked it so far. I have 5 other chapters written in my notebook, and then more to come, so I just have to type them. Please review!


	2. Colin's confession

**CHAPTER 2. COLIN'S CONFESSION**

Ginny groaned as Ron let in yet another goal.

"R-" Ginny opened her mouth to speak but shut when Harry flashed her a warning look.

How could they be losing to Hufflepuff? If they lost she would never live it down. It would ruin the team's reputation.

She pushed her fears and anger to the back of her mind and started focusing on making a comeback. She was pretty satisfied after her third score. She turned her attention to Harry as she heard loud gasps and shrieks in the crowd. He was diving.

Ginny calculated their points. If he caught it now they'd win by 10 points. She turned back to see Harry coming out of the dive clasping a small glinting ball, the golden snitch.

"That was horrid," Harry spat later in the changing rooms. "I couldn't believe how terrible we did. I'm ashamed with all of you, even myself. If they're winning," Harry directed towards the beaters, "Beat the crap out of 'em. Don't be afraid to whack at those bludgers."

He turned to the three chasers Ginny, Demelza, and Sara. "Score some more goals next time."

"I should've caught the snitch earlier, and Ron, I know I sound like a prat, but you gotta save those goals."

Ron nodded.

"So, we're going to work harder. Longer and more practices. And when we go to play Ravenclaw we'll steamroller them. Got it?"

The team mumbled in agreement.

Ginny waited outside for Harry. "Nice lecture," Ginny complimented. "Sure made us feel guilty.

Harry shrugged. "I know, I just was… disappointed."

"Yeah, I was too. But we'll get it back. And besides, we won didn't we?"

"Yeah.. I guess.."

"So, What're you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Whatever you're doing, I guess," He laughed as they walked hand in hand up to the castle

"Ginny! Hey, Ginny! Ginny, over here!"

"Oh, gosh.." Ginny mumbled as she quickly turned attempting to leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked dragging her back in.

"Hermione, did you see who that was? COLIN. He's obsessed. It's like I'm one of those teenage boy bands or something. All he talks about is me. Who knew I could be so boring?"

Hermione laughed. "True… But, I'll be there. If it gets to be too much just cough and I'll say you might have witch's throat, Okay?"

"Witch's throat?"

Hermione reddened slightly. "Oh, erm, yes. I read about it in a book."

Ginny and Hermione cautiously made their way to the Gryffindor table to an over-excited Colin Creevey.

"Wow, Ginny your robes look stunning!" He gushed. "They really bring out your eyes."

Hermione snorted and pumpkin juice squirted out her nose.

"Oh my. Please, excuse me. I'll be back in a bit." Hermione got up to go the ladies room but Ginny grabbed her arm.

"You're leaving me ALONE, with HIM?" she hissed just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It really isn't that bad, Ginny, besides, all you have to do is bat those gorgeous eyes of yours and he won't say a thing."

"Hmph."

"Ginny, could I ask you something," Colin said breaking the silence which had laid over them since Hermione's departure

She sighed and agreed.

"Have you ever fancied someone and they don't seem to feel the same way? Or else you just don't know how to confront them?"

Ginny smiled at him. She pitied him, and it was quite clear he was experiencing his first crush. Ginny flinched. '_Ew! He's nearly 16 and has just begun to have an interest in girls?'_ Ginny pushed the though out of her mind. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, um I have this… friend, and he was wondering what he should do if he were… in that situation. Have any advice?"

"It depends. Who is this friend?"

"Dennis," he whispered. Ginny saw right through his lie, but played along with it anyway

"Oh… I see, Well, I guess I'd tell D- your friend- that he should um.. Tell the girl how he feels."

Colin lit up "Oh, good!"

Ginny gasped. Colin had jumped up on top of the Gryffindor table and started proclaiming his love to her.

"I'm in love, I'm in love, and I don't care who knows it!" He exclaimed rather dreamily. The Great Hall burst into laughter. A few girls slugged someone next to them saying "it was cute" or "romantic," but most of the school found it quite hilarious.

Colin plopped down on the bench as if it was something he did everyday. "Ginny," he sighed. "I just knew you'd feel the same way." Colin inched forward, eyes squeezed shut, and his lip puckered up, as if he were awaiting a kiss.

"Colin," Ginny said, still a bit shocked from his declaration of love, "I'm really sorry if I led you on, but I don't feel the same… I have a boyfriend. I'm in love with someone else."

Colin opened his eyes. He looked like an abandoned puppy who had been kicked too many times.

"Can we still be friends?" Ginny asked.

Colin eyes started to water. He burst into tears and ran out of the Hall crying.

"Poor guy," Ginny muttered guiltily. "Not only did he have his heart broken, but had his reputation ruined too." For once again the Great hall was echoing with laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

stargazer- Thanks for the advice, I am american. You caught me! lol

knottie- Thanks jess! Sorry, I forgot to bring it with.

theendagain- Thanks, I intend to.

Starfiregirl5671- Yeah, i guess it was. This one is a lot shorter

End note: Well, that's chapter 2. I know, it's short, but it was a good spot to end. keep reveiwing!


	3. Everything's great right?

**CHAPTER 3. Everything's great, right? **

Ginny soon forgot about Colin. Her schoolwork doubled and she soon found that her studies overruled Harry.

"Where's Ron this time?" Ginny asked as Harry, Hermione, and herself walked down to the hallway once again. " Off with Susan?"

Hermione sighed in a way that made it seem that the answer was extremely obvious. "Ginny, how many times must I tell you? They broke up! Remember!"

Ginny squinted. "They did?"

Hermione groaned.

"Give her some credit, Mione," Harry said taking Ginny's side.

"Don't call me that," she barked.

"Well, she's had a lot of schoolwork lately, and besides, that was me you were telling."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll say this once more, so you lot better be listening. Approximately 6 days ago the Ron-Susan relationship ended. Ron said that he wasn't feeling the chemistry. Susan, being the ugly empty-headed twit that she is, said, 'Oh, Honey, we're at lunch. Remember? Potions isn't until Thursday!'" Hermione imitated Susan in a high-pitched, ditzy voice. Ginny snorted.

"Even Crabbe and Goyle aren't that thick! Well, maybe they are, but she's cutting it close."

"Yes, anyways… Ron told her that he meant he wanted to breakup, and well…. You know what happens next."

"Actually no," Ginny admitted. "I don't."

"Well, She asked him if he was serious, he said no, she slapped him, his jaw dropped, Lavendar said, 'Oo.. She's going to get him. Get 'im Susan get 'im.. Rar!" and she called him an insensitive, self-centered, ugly -"

Some first years behind them screamed at the mentioning of a very naughty word.

"Hermione," Harry warned. "There are little ears around."

"Harry, please. Who gives a -"

The first years yelped again.

Ginny groaned very loudly. "Will someone please just answer my question? WHERE IS MY BLOODY BROTHER!"

Hermione and Harry stared at her in shock. After about two minutes Hermione replied calmly, "In the Hospital Wing. One of Susan's friends turned him into a pig for revenge."

"Thank you," Ginny muttered as she entered the Great Hall in a very edgy mood.

"Harry! Oh, dearest, Harry!"

"Ginny? What's the matter?"

"Harry, that wasn't me! It was… her!" Ginny pointed at a girl running towards them. The girl looked familiar… it was…

"Luna?" Harry and Ginny cried in unison.

"Yes. That's me." She turned to Harry. "Oh, Harry, you look so lovely today. You always do though."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Erm, Luna, are you okay?"

"Oh, of course. And if I wasn't you'd heal me. Your perfection radiates around the school Harry. Just being in your vicinity would cure me from all the worries in the world. Without you I would be nothing. Nothing, NOTHING!" She stopped and smiled at him.

Harry looked as if he was about to faint. Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks of confusion. Luna fancied _Harry?_ She had gone to the Department of Mysteries with them, and had been an active role in the D.A. It really wasn't that much of a shock to them after thinking through all these possible causes.

Luna was now inching closer to Harry.

"Erm, Luna, could you back away a bit. I'm- I'm feeling a bit crowded. L-l-luna! Luna, I-I-"

Luna was so close to Harry that Ginny swore Harry could hear her heart beating.

"Oh, Harry!" She grabbed his jaw and pulled him towards her and kissed him. Not just slight peck on the lips but full out snog.

Ginny gasped. Harry was flailing his arms about trying to push her off of him, but she had quite a firm grasp. Hermione ran to other side of them and dragged Luna off of him.

"Run Harry! Run!" Hermione cried as she tried to keep Luna down.

Harry was very quick he got up and ran as fast as he could and was gone in a flash.

Luna started to cry. "Harry!" She sobbed. "Come back! I love you!"

After about five minutes Hermione and Ginny concluded that it was safe for them to release her. Luna got up, glared at the two and went off, calling out for Harry as she went.

"Oh, my."

"Oh, my is right," Ginny muttered.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming."

"Nor I….. Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think Harry would actually like her do you?"

"What? No! No, Ginny, of course not."

"Good."

"C'mon Ginny, let's go eat."

Harry's mood fell, and Ginny followed suit. Harry took complicated routes to get to his classes so that they wouldn't bump into Luna. Half of the time Ginny got lost or separated from Harry and then found herself late for class. It doesn't seem so bad, but somehow Luna was everywhere they went.

On a chilly November morning Ginny was walking down to breakfast very hurriedly and didn't notice a boy standing directly in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sor- Oh. Colin. Hi."

Colin glared.

"I'm sorry about-" She started but was interrupted by a very angry teenager.

"Yeah, sure. Like you're really sorry. I just want you to know you ruined my life. You broke my heart and embarrassed me in front of the entire school."

"Not everyone," Ginny said timidly. "Harry didn't see it."

Colin growled.

"Did you just growl?" Ginny said, starting to become a bit afraid of Colin.

"Yes… And you just watch Ginny. You watch. I will have revenge." He stalked off laughing evilly.

"Morning," Ginny mumbled as she sat down next to her two friends and brother.

Harry frowned. "What's the matter with you?"

She sighed. "Colin."

They all nodded knowingly.

"He hates me."

Hermione gave her a look of sympathy. "Well, you had to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah. I mean, I figured he'd be angry, but hate! Hate's a strong word. He's probably overreacting." No one uttered a word.

"Right?" Ginny said desperately.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, right, Of course," Ron, Harry, and Hermione all replied quickly.

Their conversation was cut short by deafening shrieks and screams echoing off the Great Hall's walls.

Someone had apparently cast a spell on all of the house tables causing them to fly into the air and dump all of its contents on top of the students.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Screeched Lavendar "It was horrible. I am dripping with syrup! And Parvati has eggs down her shirt! Thanks to this I have to shower all over again! It ruined my hair!" The two stormed off as a set of triplet Ravenclaw second years claimed the blame.

"That was almost worthy of Fred and George!" Ginny said in amazement.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah.. But I wasn't done with my bacon," Ron pouted. "Oo! There's a piece!" He grabbed a piece off of Ginny shoulders.

"And I wasn't done either! I'm still really thirsty."

Ginny shook her head. '_Boys. All the think of is their stomachs.'_

"Here Harry." Colin Creevey had just walked over. "You can have my drink."

Harry gave him a reluctant look.

"Oh, it's fine, trust me. I didn't poison it. Go ahead, take a look."

Harry peered into the goblet. "It does look okay... It's a healthy color... I don't see any stray bits of food... And it smells wonderful! Mmmm... Peppermint!"

" Cinnamon! I smell Cinnamon!" Ginny piped up.

" It's hard to tell. I think it might be my... broomstick!"

Ginny gave Ron a skeptical look. "Your broomstick? It has a smell!"

Ron nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, it does," Harry agreed.

"What d'you smell Hermione?" Ron asked rotating the cup in small circles under her nose.

She inhaled deeply. "A mix of Vanilla, Daylilies and.." She sighed, "Cucumber-melon!"

"Cucumber what?"

"Melon. It's a splendid muggle scent. My mother has some lotion with it."

Colin was starting to look nervous. " Er.. Harry, do you want it or not... Because, Erm... Breakfast is almost over soon. You'd better finish it up before it disappears."

"Yeah, okay." Harry drank it all in one large gulp. "Ahh! That's better. Thanks, Colin."

"No problem!" Colin said happily with a grin wider than the entire castle. He turned and left with a bit of a bounce in his step.

Harry suddenly clutched his stomach.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked in concern.

"It's my stomach." Harry muttered. "I'm not feeling too well. I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go lie down."

"Okay, bye!"

Ginny was so excited. Word had gotten out that the Ravenclaw Triplets had been banned from the next quidditch match. The three were very good, and Gryffindor's biggest threats. It just so happened that their next match wax against Gryffindor, so it looked like Gryiffindor's chance of winning was turning for the better.

She flew up the steps three at a time. She just knew she had to tell Harry. She said the password as quickly as possible and ran up to the 7th year boys' dorm, ignoring the odd looks she was getting.

"Harry," she panted as she opened the door. " You won't belie-" she gasped. "Ha.. Ha.. Harry?" She could not believe her eyes. Harry was with another girl. Harry was _making out_ with another girl. In fact, that face looked familiar... it was...

"Luna!" Ginny cried. '_This can't be happening,' _Ginny thought.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled dumbly.

"Harry James Potter!' Ginny roared. "You had better explain yourself."

Harry turned around. "Oh. It's just you. Could you leave us alone? We're busy right now, and it's hard to concentrate with you breathing down our necks."

"Concentrate?" Ginny screamed, tears flowing from her face. "How am _I_ supposed to concentrate when my boyfriend is right in front of me snogging some other girl!"?

Harry let out a heavy breath. "Ginny, do I have to spell it out for you? LEAVE!"

Ginny gasped. She could feel her heart breaking. She burst into heavy sobs and slammed the door as hard as she possibly could. She wandered down the steps unsteadily bawling her eyes out. She didn't care that every single person in the common room was whispering and pointing at her.

It didn't matter. Nothing did. She could believe it. Harry Potter was cheating on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another one done! Keep reviewing! 5 is pathetic... But, better than none. Don't get worried guys... Ginny and Harry will most likely end up together in the end... I think... But at times I hate Harry too. He has anger issues and is a bit self centered... but whatever. Like I said... REVIEW!

Kunphuzed21: There ya go! Lol. The whole luna part... sorta..

Yay!


	4. Rumors and Christmas

**Author's Note: **I know, it's been a couple weeks since I've updated, but gymnastics has started (which is 2 ½ hours a day) and my teachers entertain themselves by torturing me with an excessive amount of homework. Anyways, here's chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4. GETTING OVER IT (AND CHRISTMAS! YAY!)**

Word spread fast. Harry Potter was cheating on Ginny. Stories twisted into exaggerative tragedies, one including a freak accident with an electric quill sharpener.

"And Ginny got so mad that she stuck Harry's index finger into the sharpener and started it," Benny Bickleston, a second year narrated. Several listeners gasped.

"No!"

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes. Blood spurting everywhere, Ginny laughing menacingly, and-"

"Okay, that's enough," Ginny said hearing enough of the ridiculous theory. " I did not stick Harry's finger in a quill sharpener, Okay? I didn't lay hand on him, OR Luna, for that matter."

The second years trudged off and Ginny swore she heard Benny say, " She's in denial."

Ginny sighed a huffy breath. Hermione gave her a look of sympathy. "Don't worry, someone's robes will rip tomorrow revealing their whitey-tighties, and you'll be forgotten."

But, noone's robes ripped, and no whitey-tighteys were revealed. Even the Daily Prophet had something to say.

On the cover of the Daily Prophet was a large picture of Harry and a title, _Harry Potter, The boy who Cheats?_

_Harry Potter, age 17 of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was caught cheating on his current girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, 16_

_Ms. Weasley found Potter with another girl, Luna Lovegood, also 16, on Monday afternoon November 20th. _

_"I'm not surprised," says Colin Creevey. "She had it coming. Ginny Weasley breaks hearts. She probably wasn't treating him rightly. Abuse, I suspect. I bet she framed him to get attention. Her and her family always go looking for ways to be in the spotlight."_

"That's not true!" Ginny sputtered as Hermione read her the article.

Hermione put a finger to her lips. "_Listen!"_

_Bill Weasley, employee of Gringrotts Bank, and older brother of Ms. Weasley, denies these accusations. "Ginny's a good girl. She would never force her boyfriend to cheat on her! I personally don't know why Harry was unfaithful. She never hurt him. Harry's crazy in my mind. There are boys lining up to date my sister. He already has her, but yet he throws her away like she's a bit of old parchment. _

_Mr. Draco Malfoy says it's both of their faults. "Potter wants all the attention. When Luna came around he agreed because he likes being fancied. Weasley loves him too much to do anything. He's probably been dating multiple girls for the past few years. Weasley's just dubbed as his official 'girlfriend'"_

_Whether Ms. Weasley was mistreating Mr. Potter, or he is just a disgusting person, or it was a joint catastrophe, we aren't fully aware, but promise to keep you posted._

Hermione laid down the paper and looked up at Ginny, biting her lip.

"What?"

"Ginny, you've got to break up with Harry. Obviously he's going with Luna," she said jerking her head in the direction of Harry and Luna who were gazing at each other dreamily.

"No, really?" Ginny said sarcastically

"I mean, it's not official yet, and technically you're still dating," Hermione said matter of factly.

"_No really?"_

"Ginny, you're still in love with him, aren't you."

Ginny didn't say anything. She _was _still in love with him. "It's just that, if I talk to him I think I'll be tempted to pound him in the face or break into tears."

Hermione nodded. "I get it. Write him a letter instead."

Ginny made her way slowly up to her room as slowly as possible. She stopped a few times to rebuke the fact that Luna and Harry were running off to a convent in Russia to be married by a group of nuns.

Ginny sat down on her four-poster bed. She pulled out some parchment a quill and some ink and started to write.

Dear Harry,

Hey. You know why I'm writing this so I'll cut to the chase. I'm breaking up with you if you haven't figured it out yet. I know that it seems we've already done that, but this is official. I would've done it in person, but I'd probably just start crying. In fact, I'm crying right now.

Harry, what were you thinking? Snogging another girl in front of me! You could've at least done it in private. I had to watch you suck the bloody brains out of Luna, which is not a pretty sight.

Think of me Harry if it doesn't work out with you and Luna, okay? No. Don't come back. I don't want to get my hopes up and have my heart get trampled on again.

How could you do this to me! I loved you! And you said you loved me too! I guess I know what love really is now, stupid, disappointing and pointless.

Do me a favor. Treat Luna well okay? I definitely loathe Luna now, but at least you'll have treated one woman decently I your life. I hope you realize that once you receive this letter we will not be friends again. You may regain your friendship with Ron (though I doubt it), but you will not be friends with me. Seeing you with Luna hurt. Very much. I don't want to hurt like that anymore.

It's been great knowing you Harry.

Have a great life,

Ginny

Ginny wiped the tears off her face and sealed the letter. She went into the common room to find Crookshanks. She was sure Hermione wouldn't mind. Her heart had just been broken.

"Bring this to Harry," She whispered in his ear. The ginger cat pranced off, beginning his hunt for Harry.

30 minutes later he returned with a Harry's reply. It simply said, 'Okay.'

"Okay?" Ginny cried. "Just okay?" Hermione rushed over sensing a breakdown. But, Ginny calmed herself. "No. I don't care what he thinks. He is no longer a part of me."

"That's right, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, impressed with Ginny's progress.

Ginny looked back down at the parchment. Just one word, okay. Not a lengthy attempt to get back together and redeem himself. Didn't he have _anything_ to say? Not even an explanation?

Okay, just okay. Then it hit her.

"He really must love her," Ginny choked before breaking down into heavy sobs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was terrible miserable fore the next few weeks. Getting over Harry was harder than she though, but she knew she could eventually. The electric quill sharpener breakup theory of Ginny and Harry somehow reached the Daily Prophet, and a disturbing article was written.

Hermione clicked her tongue as she finished the article. "Hasn't anyone ever had the time to read _Hogwarts, A History_!" Hermione said in a tone of annoyance. " An electronic quill sharpener isn't even possible in the wizarding world. Any muggle electronics that enter our vicinity go haywire or break, because there's too much magic in the air. And who ever heard of a quill sharpener?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't know where they come up with this." She had been reading a crazy tale in witch weekly, which included something about Ginny cheating on Harry with Snape. She shivered. The thought of her and Snape alone in the potions room kissing passionately was not a good image.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's spirits started to lift as Christmas neared. But, then again, who isn't happy at Christmas?

"Ron," Ginny asked one day. "Is Harry still staying with us over winter Holiday?"

"That prat?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes, Ron. That prat." She was surprised with how calm she was acting. She was happy to think she might actually be over him.

"Nope. He's staying with Luna. I don't know if I'd trust them. They're so madly in love. Did you notice that just the other day- ow!" He glared at Hermione who had just kicked him.

"Oh," He said realizing it might not be the best idea to talk about Luna and Harry in front of Ginny. "Besides, Ginny, mum probably won't let Harry come near us after what he did."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, but still, she always did fancy Harry. And he's practically like our brother."

Ron shrugged. "Not anymore…. Mum sent him a howler you know."

"Really!" Ginny cried. "When?"

"About a week ago. That one day you skipped breakfast to finish transfiguration homework." Ginny scolded herself. Why did she have to skip breakfast on such an important day? She would've enjoyed watching Harry get embarrassed in front of the entire school.

"It was really funny, but it served him right. Cheating on _my_ sister! What was he thinking?"

Ginny beamed at Ron. It could really be a pain in the neck to have him be so overprotective, but it was sweet that he cared.

"So…" Hermione piped up, changing the subject. " Ginny, would you like to come visit me over holiday?"

A wide smile spread across Ginny's face. "Ooh! Yes, I'd love to!"

"What about me!" Ron demanded. "I was friends with you first!"

"But you're a boy," Hermione pointed out. "I can really connect with Ginny, whereas all I do with you is remind you that you cannot, under any circumstances apparate to or from Hogwarts grounds."

Ginny stifled a giggle.

Ron narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to retort but Hermione spoke first, sensing a fight.

"You can come too Ron, but I must warn you Ginny and I will be spending a lot of time together… you know, gossiping, painting our nails, and other girlish acts."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something like, "Better than nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GINNY!" came and ecstatic voice.

"What?" She groaned grasping for her blankets, which had just been stripped from her bed.

"It's Christmas," Squealed Ron, Fred, and George excitedly.

"Can't I get a few hours more of sleep," She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The three of them looked at her like she was crazy. "We can't wait _that_ long! C'mon. Up!"

Ginny found it quite amusing that her brothers still acted like 6 year olds, and insisted on waking the entire house at 5 in the morning to open presents. Today they had been kind enough to push it to 6:30.

"Thanks, mum," Ginny yawned, thanking her for her much-needed Herbology book.

"What've you got there?" Ginny asked Ron, who was looking extremely grumpy.

He heaved a heavy breath. "Hermione got me _Hogwarts, a History_. That's a waste of a Christmas gift."

Ginny laughed. "Well, she probably just thought it'd be best to give you one since she has to quote it for you nearly 10 times a day."

Ron laughed sarcastically. "So, what'd you get?" He asked with a bit of an edge in his voice.

Ginny showed him her various gifts.

"What's that?" he asked inspecting her new beauty products, complimentary of Fleur.

"Makeup."

"Rubbish that lot. Why do girls even bother with it? It's not like boys do."

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny exclaimed. "Tons of boys wear makeup." She started ticking off names.

Ron waved her off. "That's only a few Ginny. They're probably whacked. You know, crazy in the head. Don't know any better. Besides, I don't want to go prancing around like a girl."

"Well, some girls like it when men wear makeup."

Ron's eyebrow s rose. "Really? Who?"

"Well, Hermione for one," Ginny said trying to keep a straight face.

"For real?" He asked excitedly.

"For Sure." She walked away giggling silently. She knew for a fact that Hermione hated it when men used makeup. She hated makeup in general.

Ginny had a wonderful Christmas. She got excellent presents, and drank some delicious eggnog. The only let down was Harry. No, he didn't show up at the burrow. He didn't owl her or anything (with the exception sending Ron a Christmas present which he ignored). But he was one of her family's favorite topics next to the announcement of Fleur & Bill having a baby. Most of the talk of Harry was either snide remarks or else just confirming that it was true.

"Could we just stop it?" Ginny snapped reaching the boiling point. "Harry cheated on me, okay. And if you haven't figured it out yet, we broke up. Did everyone hear that? Or do I have to say it again?"

The whole Weasley clan was white in the face, with their eyes widened and their mouths agape.

"So, Fleur dear, thought of any names yet?" Said Mrs. Weasley quickly, and the room was soon filled with talk of the coming newborn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Over here!" Hermione cried waving vigorously at Ron and Ginny. She pulled Ginny into a huge bear hug. There was an awkward silence in which Hermione shook Ron's hand and uttered an "Erm… Hello."

"So," Mrs. Granger said. "Shall we get going?"

They all nodded in agreement and loaded their trunks into their car. On the ride Hermione told Ginny and Ron all the fun things she had planned for them.

The Grangers and Weasleys pulled into the driveway of a cozy white house with blue shutters and a picket fence. Ginny was the first to reach the front door where she found a stranger sitting on the front porch.

He looked as though he was a little over 20. He had bright yellow hair, and a mustache that looked like it was a patch of straw glue to his upper lip. He was wearing a navy blue hat, similar to a straw hat.

"Ah!" He said jumping to his feet. "I was wondering when my dear Grangers would arrive. But, Goodness me! You're not my beloved Mione! Who is this beautiful maiden my eyes doth see?"

Ginny blushed as he kissed her hand.

"Erm… Ginny," She muttered.

"How do you do?" the man asked Ron, who had just came up the front walk behind Ginny.

Ron looked at him in disgust. "Who're you?" He demanded.

The man laughed merrily, which sounded quite like Santa's famous; Ho-ho-ho. Ron mocked him with a sarcastic _hehe_.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Knowles Goodwin. Pleasure to meet you." It was very polite, but he said it coolly and rather forcefully.

At that exact moment Ginny heard a small shriek from behind her. She turned to see Hermione wide-eyed in shock.

"Knowles," She said through gritted teeth. "What're you doing here? We weren't expecting you til next week."

Knowles repeated his Santa laugh. "Well, Mione…" Hermione winced. "_Hermione" _she corrected.

Knowles ignored her. "I thought I'd drop in a bit early. You know I live a random life. I'm spontaneous. Your place sounded appealing."

"But couldn't you have at least called, or notified us somehow?"

Knowles waved a hand at her. "Oh rubbish. I never call. So," He said, "I didn't know you were bringing company. I see you've finally gotten around to getting a boyfriend."

Hermione and Ron turned pink.

"Um, Ron isn't… He- I, Well-"

"Hm?"

"Er, Ron isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends. And this is my other friend, Ginny, his sister."

Knowles smiled. "Oh, yes, we've already met."

Ginny forced a smile.

"So… should we go inside? Because if not, I'm getting my Weasley Sweater."

They all laughed and followed her inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Note: **Yay! Oh, I don't think I said this in the chapter, but Knowles is Hermione's cousin…. Well, I made him be her cousin anyway. The next chapter is a good one…. Sorta. It's a funny chapter. So REVIEW!

**End note again: **Sorry... I just revised it, because the computer was stupid and didn't show my page breaks... I guess stars don't work.. Anyways... Yeah


	5. Trip to the Grangers

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I published a 1-800-Where-R-U Story, for anyone who has even heard of it. I'm writing a Mean Girls/ Harry Potter fanfic too, which will be fun. How does this sound: Ginny Cady, Parvati Regina, Lavendar Karen, and Gretchen Hermione? Hermione is not a Gretchen, but I thought it'd be funny. And then Harry could be Aaron Samuels… Otherwise Hermione could be Cady, Ginny Gretchen, Lav Regina, and Ron Aaron Samuels…. Ahh! I diverse… Onto chapter 5.**

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were delighted to have their nephew over. He was apparently the biggest suckup around and quite the charmer.

He seemed to be very taken with Ginny, complimenting her with every chance he got. He was six years older than her, but he still thought she was the most beautiful creature alive. This both flattered and distubred Ginny. He was certainly romantic, but having any interest in him would be like dating someone Percy's age. 'Ick!' she thought as she imagined him taking her on a date and going on and on about his latest accomplishments at the ministry. So, of course, when he asked her out on a date that evening she immediately said no.

"Good!" Ron said when Ginny replayed Knowles' rejection. "I personally think he's bonkers. He's much to old for you, and he adored you a bit too much for my liking."

Hermione snorted. "And since when do you decide who gets to fancy Ginny?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, I _am _her brother."

She rolled her eyes.

"I actually kind of agree with Ron," Ginny said.

"You do?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Yes, I mean, it weirds me out how obsessed he is with me. At breakfast he was praying and I could've sworn I heard him say, 'Thank you for bringing me and the Grangers dearest Ginny.'"

Hermione and Ron burst into huge fits of laughter.

"That is a bit obsessive. And even if he wasn't I still wouldn't like the idea of you dating Knowles. I just can't picture him and you being a good couple."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, me neither."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which movie do you want?" Hermione asked the next day. She was holding a few muggle DVD's from the local video rental store. Ron and Ginny had become addicted to television as soon as they laid eyes on it. They were all starting to get sick of watching educational toodler shows and soap operas, so they took refuge with movies.

Ron made his way over to the girls holding up what appeared to be a James Bond movie. He looked at Hermione's choice and made a face. "You're not getting _that_ are you?" He nodded at a flick entitled, 'The Titanic'

"Well, maybe.." Hermione said defensively. "Why? Have you seen it?"

"No, But I've heard Lavander and Parvati talking about it. Some American romance thing. All that mushy junk." He shook his head and wandered over to the register.

Ginny giggled. "Let's get it. Just to bug Ron."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Hermione asked as she placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

Ginny nodded.

The movie was supposed to be a tear jerker, but Ginny wasn't shedding a single tear drop. Then came the theme, '_My Heart Will Go On'. _ At first Ginny thought it was a pretty song, a little slow, but a pretty song. But, as Ginny listened the, words started to hit her, harder than expected. She broke into heavy sobs and ran out of the room.

"Ginny?" Hermione called after her in concern. "What's wrong?"

Ginny collapsed on the staircase. Hermione sat down beside her. The sat their in silence (other than Ginny crying, that is) for a long time.

"Ginny," Hermione said slowly and gently.

"I'm sorry," Ginny apologized, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "It was the song."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, my Aunt Clara bawled her eyes out the first time we saw it. But, not like you. No offense, but a song like that doesn't shake people up like that. You cried for ten minutes straight!"

Ginny let out a small giggle. "Yeah. A bit silly I guess…"

"Oh no! Not at all!" Hermione corrected quickly. "I was trying to get you to explain. What I was getting at, was that you weren't crying about the song. Were you?"

"No.."

"And, I think what you really were crying about was Harry."

Ginny sighed. "Yes. I thought I had recovered Hermione, but I haven't! The song reminded me so much of us. Me and Harry, I mean. Like, take the second verse for example. '_Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime, and never let go til we're gone.'_ It's like since I loved him once, I will always love him a little, you know. And, '_My heart will go on and on'._ That means I will love him forever. But not all of me. I can move on, and I will, but a small bit of the love I have to give others, was wasted on him."

"Wow!" Hermione praised. "That was very deep of you… Well, not really, the lyrics are pretty obvious, but it was deep of you to relate it to yourself."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah. But, if I was Ron then, it'd be deep."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Ron, Hermione, and Ginny visited a local muggle shopping mall. Ron found the event quite dull, but the girls were having the time of lives.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. "Try this on!" She threw her some sort of kimono. Ginny snorted.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't wear that hideous thing if you paid me!… Well, probably if you paid me but you aren't, so I won't."

"Oh come on Ginny!" Hermione pleaded. "Just for fun."

Little wheels started spinning in Ginny's head. There was a cute little outfit in the store next to them…

"Okay, but I get to pick something out for you."

Hermione shrugged. "Alright." She obviously didn't know how evil Ginny could be.

This was too easy! All Ginny had to do was put on that unattractive kimono, and Hermione would have to triapse around in… _that!_ She needed to make a memory of this.

"And Ron gets to take pictures of us!" Ginny added. Ron perked up at the mentioning of his name.

"Sure, okay. Deal." The shook hands. Ginny grinned. Boy, would Hermione freak when she saw she was wearing.

The kimono wasn't that bad. It had purple, red and silver flowers all over it. Ginny actually looked okay in it. But it didn't display her body nicely. It went to the top of her neck, and was so loose-fitted that you could hardly even tell she had curves. Taking pictures was fun. Ginny really got into it. Making all sorts of poses, including that slutty one where you put your hand on your head and mess your hair up so that it's everywhere. She even did some oriental stuff, to go along with the kimono. Ron liked it too. He took pictures from various angles and never once complained.

"Okay, open your eyes," Ginny ordered as she handed Hermione her pink and black hooker getup. There was a black leather corset, and little black shorts with pink fuzz on the edges. There was also pink tights, a pink feather boa, black strappy heels and bunny ears.

There was a small yelp from Hermione's changing stall.

"I'm guessing you opened you eyes," Ginny concluded.

There was a quiet noise which resembled the word, "yes."

"So… are you coming out?" Ron asked impatiently. He wasn't aware of Hermione's outfit.

"No! I will not appear in public as a… as a prostitute!" Hermione shrieked. Ginny covered her mouth to repress her laughter. Ron's eye's widened.

"A… A what?" He stuttered.

"Come on, Hermione! We have a deal don't we?"

"Yes… I mean no! I'm not coming out."

"What is going on!" Ron demanded.

Ginny explained in detail Hermione's current apparel. Ron's face lit up.

"I know," Ginny said. "It's like a teenage boy's dream to see there crush for six years in some sexy hooker uniform."

Ron nodded. "I know! I mean… Not Hermione. She's just my friend."

Ginny snorted. "Right…Ron why do you deny it? You know you love her, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same."

"You really think so!"

Ginny shook her head. "Are you really that oblivious?" she muttered. "C'mon Hermione. You shook on it."

No answer.

"Please, Hermione!"

No answer.

"It's just for fun!"

No answer.

"She'd better get out here!" Ron whispered anxiously.

"Ron!"

"What? Like you said, it's not every day a teenage boy's lifelong dream is fulfilled."

Hermione did eventually come out of the stall, but full clothed to Ron's disappointment.

"You never know Hermione," Ginny said on their way to the food court. "I could have secretly made the unbreakable vow with you. You'd be dead because you didn't show us the outfit."

Hermione snorted. "You did not make an unbreakable vow."

"Yeah, But what if I did."

"Well, then I'd die."

"Pff Yeah, right. You'd come out."

"What's up with Ron?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Oh. I don't know."

"Look at him Ginny. He's _drooling_."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah. He must be really hungry…. Or just entranced by your butt," Ginny added under her breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're home!" Hermione called dropping her shopping bags on the floor.

"Finally," Ron gasped collapsing into the loveseat in the living room. "Hermione get me some food."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not your slave."

He jutted out his lower lip and gave her some puppy dog eyes. "Please…"

She rolled her eyes and trudged over to the kitchen muttering something like, "He just ate.."

"Mione!" Came a voice from over the banister. Ginny didn't have to look to see who it was. It was Knowles.

"Knowles, puh-lease don't call me that ridiculous name. You know how much I hate it."

Knowles smiled. "I'm sorry, but Hermione just doesn't sound right to me. I'll stick with Mione, thanks."

"Fine, then I'll call you my ickle Knowlesy-Poo. How bout that?"

"Lighten up Mione. You always do overreact. You know," He said turning to Ginny and Ron, "one time we were up at Grandmummy's lake home and I pushed her in. She got so angry she somehow managed to twist my arms together. Crazy, huh?"

Hermione gave Ginny a warning look. Knowles must not know about Hermione being a witch.

"Oh! Really?" Ginny said trying to sound surprised.

"Indeed."

"Well, Knowles," said Hermione, "It really has been fun chatting, but we have things to do."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, I haven't even started my schoolwork yet.."

"Oh yeah, I've got potions," Ron said. Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Potions?" Knowles repeated.

"Um.. No, I meant Lotions. Yeah, Lotions. You have to make these different lotions. You know, that scented liquid stuff girls put all of themselves."

Knowles nodded slowly. "Yes…. You take a class on Lotions? Sounds a bit Pixieish to me."

"Oh, no, That's defense ag-"

"What Ron means," Hermione said slapping a hand over Ron's mouth, "Is that we have a lot of stuff to do, so would you excuse us? Hey, Ginny, What do you think about walking to the park."

Ginny considered it. "Nah. You and Ron go. I'll stay here with Knowles."

"Okay, whatever. C'mon Ron."

Ron got up excitedly and gave Ginny a thumbs up as they headed out the door.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Knowles asked, "You, the finest beauty in England, are accepting a date from me?"

Ginnny blushed. The finest beauty in England? How come Harry never flattered her like this? Oh no. Harry. Why did everything have to relate to Harry?

"Um, no," Ginny rejected pushing Harry to the back of his mind. "I just found this perfect opportunity for Ron and Hermione to get together."

Knowles grinned. "I knew she liked that boy."

Knowles and Ginny had an enjoyable afternoon. They talked and Ginny learned a good amount about him. His occupation was a romance novelist which explained his excellent flattery. She also found out he had only published 2 books and had sold very few copies.

"Well," Ginny said sympathetically, "I'll buy one. How much is it?"

"8 pounds."

Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a some sickles and a couple knuts.

"Wha-"

Ginny quickly shoved the wizards money back into her pocket.

"I um, forgit my, my money upstairs," She lied, running to Hermione's room as quick as possible.

She closed the door and leaned against it. She let out her breath. She flopped onto her cot and turned to the window to see Erroll, the family owl, flying in place outside.

She was just about to open the letter from her mother when Knowles burst through the door.

"Ginny, what's going-Is that an…owl?"

Ginny's mind was racing. She had to think of something. She was assuming Knowles didn't know of the wizarding world. "Uh, yes. It's my pet. It's different, I know, but I love him. They're great animals."

Knowles nodded though he looked totally unconvinced. "So, why is he here?"

"_Shoot,"_ Ginny thought. "Well, it's quite funny really. He flew out of an open window at my house and somehow managed to fly all the way here to me!"

He raised his eyebrows. "He flew out an open window? Ginny, it's December! Why would a window be open?"

She was stuck. "I don't know."

"Oh, okay."

Ginny was relieved to see he was moving on to a different subject.

"So, this room is rather messy," He said stepping over a pile of clothes. "It's not like 'Mione. She's usually quite neat."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, She is. I'm the untidy one. I think I'm a bad influence on her." They both laughed.

"Well, here's your money," Ginny told him handing him some money off of Hermione's nightstand. It was Hermione's, but Ginny didn't care. She needed some muggle money, and she didn't have any on hand right now. She'd pay her back later.

"Thank you my dear," he replied, taking the offering. "I don't have the novel with me, but if you give me your address, I'll send it to you later."

Ginny gulped. How many lies was she going to have to tell this guy? "Well, You could just send it to Hermione and have her give it to me at school."

"Okaaay…"

At that moment Ginny was saved by the return of Hermione and Ron. The front door swung open, revealing Hermione in her normal state, but Ron was staggering around in a dazed look.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded. "What am I going to do with you! No one's started dinner yet! I told my parents we'd have it ready by the time they get back! Great. Now I have to whip something up in 20 minutes!"

"It's not that hard," Ginny said, winking at her.

Hermione shook her head furiously at her. "I am not doing that!"

"It's not illegal or anything," Ron piped in. That was true. Hermione was of age.

"Yes, I know, but I'd feel like I was cheating," Hermione sighed.

Knowles frowned at them all. "Are you guys talking about take-out?"

Ginny almost laughed. She forgot that Knowles was around, it probably seemed like an odd conversation.

"Yes, yes, of course," Hermione said. "My parents would know, and I want them to trust me. Well, I'm wasting time." She walked over to the kitchen to start up some spaghetti.

Ginny turned to see Ron beaming. She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the living room.

"Ron!" She hissed. "What happened?"

"You didn't start dinner."

"No, no," Ginny groaned. "I mean with you and Hermione."

"Oh… It was… It was amazing! We were walking, right, and I just, blurted it out."

"And what'd she say?" Ginny asked, hoping the answer was positive.

"Well, she asked if I was serious. Actually she asked me four times to be exact. And each time I said yes. So then she just grabbed me by the shoulders and snogged me."

Ginny was shocked. Hermione kissed him first? And she had just been told he fancied her. Hermione was a lot wilder than she thought. But, then, that was also similar to her and Harry. Actually, Harry didn't even know Ginny liked him. He just bent over and…._'AH! Harry! Again!_' Ginny thought. Why did she always have to think of Harry? She was over him… Wasn't she?

"What happened next?" Ginny asked trying to remove the image of Harry from her mind.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno… I guess we snogged for a while. Oh, yeah, and one time I somehow poked her in the eye. She got really mad and slapped me. But she kept snogging me anyway. This little boy told us to get a room, but I just flicked him off. That got rid of him. Ooo! And I saw an albino squirrel!"

Ginny let out a huffy breath. "Ron, I don't care about mutated squirrels right now. Did Hermione say anything to you? Did she ask you out or anything? Think hard!"

Ron wrinkled up his face in concentration. "She said she fancied me… I think. It was kind of hard to understand her since we were snogging. Um, oh and she let out some cries of frustration when I poked her in the eye, and when I attempted to catch the squirrel. But, other than that, no."

Ginny sat down. '_Oh, no_' Ginny thought. If Hermione didn't like Ron, this could really ruin their friendship. It would sure be awkward if they had just snogged for the fun of it. If Hermione had just been, out-of-it or something. You know how things that weren't supposed to happen happen. Ginny didn't' want her brother to be heartbroken. And she didn't want him and Hermione to stop being friends. She'd confront Hermione during dinner.

All throughout dinner Ginny had her eyes plastered to Hermione. She kept throwing grins and winks at Hermione, but she ignored them. Ginny decided to drop some hints.

"So Hermione, how was the park?"

Hermione let out a high-pitched squeak. Mr. And Mrs. Granger looked at her with concern. "Dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione answered swallowing some water. "I just, choked on some meatball."

There was a long silence.

"Well.."

"Well, what?"

"Well, how was the park?" Ginny cried.

"Oh, fine," Hermione said, regaining her composure. "Ron found an albino squirrel."

Ron nodded excitedly in agreement.

Ginny sighed. This would be harder than she thought. "So did you have fun?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "We already went over this, Ginny."

The topic strayed to the current politicians and their various mistakes. Ginny got frustrated. Hermione was difficult to break.

"You know," Ginny said, interrupting Mrs. Granger's opinion on gun control, " I hear there's going to be a Valentine's day dance back at school. Are you going to go Hermione?"

Hermione set her fork down, obviously feeling frustrated herself. "Well, I guess it depends on how much schoolwork I have that night."

Ginny gritted her teeth.

"What's going on between them?" Knowles whispered to Ron.

"Ah. Who knows. Some sort of weird girl thing."

"Hermione," Ginny asked. " Would you please come to the kitchen with me?"

"Sure," She agreed.

"See what I mean," Ron said.

"So, when are you planning on telling them?" Ginny demanded once safely inside the Granger's kitchen.

"Tell them what?"

"Don't give me that! You and Ron! Or did he just misunderstand that kiss in the park?"

"Wh- When d- what-"

"Stop trying to act innocent. This judge knows your guilty."

Hermione inhaled deeply. "Fine. I give in. You're right."

After a heated debate, they compromised to tell Knowles and her parents about her and Ron's new relationship.

But, to their surprise, Ron beat them to it. After leaving the dining room, Mrs. And Mr. Granger asked Ron if he was going. Ron, being himself, let it slip that him and Hermione were somewhat of a couple now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ron and Knowles went to some sort of rally in which cars smashed each other to bits. Ginny found it silly to go spend money to watch people destroy things. Ron and Knowles had actually started to like each other. Hermione and Ginny stayed at home and just hung out talking and listening to some muggle music on Hermione's radio.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Yeah?"

"Ron and I are going on a date tonight."

"Er… Cool?"

Hermione laughed. "I guess… but that's not the point. I feel bad about leaving you here. And Knowles too. I mean, it's New Year's Eve, and you're last day. I think we should at least spend it together. So, I thought you two could come too. It'd be like, a double-date."

Ginny considered it. " I dunno, Hermione. I'm still a little attached to Harry. And, it's not going to go anywhere between Knowles and I. I don't want to lead him on."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "But Ginny, you're going to have to face it somehow. It's not like you can just give it up on love and become an old spinster with… 80 cats!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "80?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What I'm getting at is.. Just, come on. PLEASE! For me. And Ron. And… Knowles. And you!"

There was a long pause.

"Fine."

Hermione squealed and started chattering away about what she should wear.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I hate you."


	6. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Well, I guess I own the idea and the original characters, but, not like Harry… or the whole wizard world thing. **

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken sooo long for me to update. My computer was broken for a while. This is a short chapter, but the next one will probably be longer.**

**Yeah, well, r&r!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione was very excited about her and Ginny's double date with the boys. She spent most of the day fantasizing about how wonderful it would be. Ginny just sat around reading tabloids.

At one point in the day, Hermione was pondering over which nail polish would make her feet look smaller, when a thought crossed Ginny's mind.

"Y'know, this is kind of weird."

"Oh, I know. I stopped reading those years ago," Hermione said, indicating Ginny's copy of witch weekly.

Ginny laughed. "No, I mean you and me."

Hermione turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually I'm the one going berserk over some silly date. And you're the person sitting in the corner rolling you're eyes at my childish acts while reading. It's like, we've switched places or something."

Hermione nodded slightly.

"You really like him, don't you."

Hermione blushed. "Well, yeah… I guess," she said quietly.

Ginny grinned. "Alright. Go ahead. Go paint your toenails, or whatever it is."

Hermione smiled as she sped over to her dresser to pick out which shade of blush would look best with the lighting of the restaurant. She had actually called the place and asked them how bright their lights were. Ginny shook her head. She watched as Hermione drowned herself in makeup and redid her hair for the third time. Hermione was acting exactly as Ginny had. Ginny's eyes started to water. She closed them tight shut until they stopped. That's what Ginny had been like when she was with Harry. She'd actually worry about which blush would look best with the lighting. She'd actually eat a whole tube of toothpaste to make sure her breath smelled good. She'd actually fret over wearing red or scarlet (which are pretty much the same color). Ginny sighed. That's how she had acted before they had broken up. She hoped and hoped Ron would be good to Hermione, because she didn't want her to have to go through the pain she had gone through.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, turning from the mirror.

"Your hair looks beautiful," Ginny answered.

Hermione gave herself a sidelong look at the mirror. She wrinkled her nose, took her hair down and started over, again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione squealed with excitement as the clock changed to 7:00.

Ginny laughed. "Is this your first date or something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. I just. I just, am excited. That's all."

Ginny smiled as the left to go get Knowles and Ron from the other room. IN turned out that they were just getting changed, and they had to wait another ten minutes, to Hermione's annoyance. "We're going to be late!" She pestered.

"Sheesh, Hermione. Calm down. We can't be late, because there's no one we're meeting there."

"Well, we do have reservations. And there are restaurants that give away tables if the people with reservations come late!"

"Alright!" Ron cried. "Would you like me to just go in my birthday suit?"

Hermione gave him a confused look. "Why would you do that? It's not even your birthday."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "It was a joke. And 'your birthday suit' doesn't even have to do with your birthday."

"Actually it does," Ginny interjected.

"Wait a minute," Ron said looking at Hermione. "You don't know what it means?"

"Well, obviously it's something you wear."

"No, its something you don't wear."

"Wait, what?"

"A 'birthday suit' is when not wearing anything. Like being naked."

"Why's it called that?" Hermione exclaimed. "Being naked has nothing to do with your birthday!"

"It does," Ginny said again.

"Yeah," Knowles agreed. "Because, when you're born you're naked. You don't have anything to wear."

Ginny nodded.

Hermione and Ron frowned. "That's stupid!"

"Nu-uh. Because technically when your born is your birthday too. So when your born your wearing your birthday suit, which is being naked… Ha!"

"Oh."

"Wait, so why would Ron say he'd wear his birthday suit to the restaurant. Don't you think he'd get in trouble for being naked in public!"

Ginny sighed. "Oh whatever, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the road, Ron discovered a new fear. Highways. He mumbled a prayer every time they switched lanes and crossed his fingers whenever they got to an intersection. His eyes were closed for most of the ride.

"You were never afraid of Dad's old Ford Anglia. What happened?"

"Well," Ron gulped. "We were never down here with these crazy lunatics." He gestured to the old truck filled with teenagers whizzing by, and the tough-looking biker with too many tattoos.

Knowles cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean you were never down here?"

"Uh, well we didn't drive that much. We never went on these dangerous roads. We usually just flooed." Hermione's eyes widened. "I mean flew," Ron recovered.

"Wait, you fly everywhere? Isn't that expensive?"

"No. We take trains."

"But, what if it's a place maybe ten, fifteen miles away? Would you still take a train just for that small way? I mean you can't fly there, and it'd be too far to walk."

"We ride bikes," Ron said timidly, and more of a questions than an answer.

"Oh. Okay."

"So, what's so bad about highways?" Ginny asked.

"Dad never drove _this_ fast," Ron said glaring at Hermione.

"Well Ron, we are on a highway. People are supposed to be going fast."

"But isn't this past the speed limit?"

"Sometime I'd love to take you to the Audubon," Hermione answered.

Knowles and Ginny laughed. Ron scowled and was rather sulky for the rest of the ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Knowles said as he nibbled on some pork chops. "How do you lot know each other? I know Ron and Ginny are siblings, but how did all three of you become friends?"

Ron and Hermione spent the next thirty minutes retelling their adventures together, but adjusted it for muggle ears. It was pretty hard to do though, since most of their adventures were pretty outrageous. Somehow, they managed to make up this story about how an enemy of Harry's parents (an escaped convict) had comeback to get revenge from Harry. It was a bit twisted up. Voldemort was head of a cult and got people from their school to join it. In the end of each adventure though, Voldemort would escape.

"Creepy," Knowles said. " Aren't you afraid he might come kill you in the night?"

They all shrugged. "I guess we've just gotten used to that… fear. We know it could happen, but we'd rather just like to fight him, and prevent it from happening."

"Wow," he whispered. "So who's that other fellow? Um… Harry? Why didn't he come along?"

"Actually," Hermione said quietly, "We didn't really invite him."

Knowles's eyes widened with realization. "OH! You got in a quarrel, didn't you."

"Well, sort of," Ron mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Ginny.

Knowles looked confused.

"He broke up with me, okay!" Ginny snapped. Ron and Hermione gave her a look of sympathy. Knowles still looked confused. So, Ginny went back to the beginning and explained the whole scandal.

"Why that little-"

"Knowles, please," Ginny interrupted. "I'd prefer we don't talk about it."

"Okay…. But, how could do that to someone! Especially you!"

"I don't know."

"So Knowles," Hermione said quickly, changing the subject. "You're writing a new novel correct?"

That got his attention.

"Sounds appealing," Hermione said after sitting through a very very long summary. "So, uh, I'm going to the bathroom."

She stood there for a second. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said it this time with more force.

She sighed and bent down to whisper something in Ron's ear. "Oh! Yeah, I have to go to," he said getting up and following her to the "bathroom".

"Could they be more obvious?" Knowles laughed and Ginny shook her head in agreement.

Knowles reached for her hand. Ginny pulled away. "I'm sorry Knowles, I just… I don't really like you as a boyfriend. Just as a friend. And I don't believe I'm ready for a relationship yet. Do you think we could just be friends. Really good friends?"

Knowles smiled. "That sounds great… So tell me about your adventures."

"Well, my first year was pretty crazy."

"How so?"

"I got possessed by this crazy madman and he forced me to open the chamber of secrets that unleashed a monster petrified people, and in the end I almost died."

Knowles eyes widened.

Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth and whispered, "I shouldn't have told you that."

Ginny spent the rest of their date telling Knowles everything about the wizarding world. When Ron and Hermione came back Ginny told them of her slipup and they had Knowles swear he'd never tell anyone anything about them or their world.

"I promise," He said. "Now tell me the truth about your school. It sounds so interesting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I ruined your date with Ron," Ginny apologized later that night.

Hermione smiled. "Oh, Ginny, you didn't ruin it. It was actually quite nice you were there. We didn't have to leave Knowles alone to go.. You know…"

"Spare me the gore details."

"What! He is a good kisser."

"Are you joking me! Didn't you see him and Lavender last year? It was like two guppies sucking each others faces off."

Hermione blushed. "Well, trust me, he's gotten quite better."

"Stop, Stop! Ah! Bad images. You do remember I am his sister, don't you?"

"Sorry. You're just the only girl friend I have who I can talk about these things with."

Ginny smiled. "I know. And I'm sorry about letting the whole magic thing slip."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Hermione said. "Well, okay, it's not a topic you go telling everyone, but there's not much else we could do about it. Besides, now you can keep in touch with him, and talk about things with him without having to twist the truth so much it's a completely different story."

Ginny nodded.

"Let's go downstairs. I always love counting down to midnight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Note: Yay! I finally updated! It might be a little while before my next update, but it shouldn't be too long. **


	7. Back to school

**Author's Note: Hey everybody. This chapter is a little dull, but I have to get through it anyways. Hope you enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The train whistle echoed loudly throughout Ginny's ears. "C'mon Hermione!" Ginny cried. "We're going to be late!"

Hermione separated from her parents. "Bye, Mum, Dad," she called as they hurried onto the train. Ginny popped her head out the window. She grinned at Knowles and waved. He smiled and returned the farewell as the train pulled out of the station, beginning it's journey back to Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed as the dots that were their families disappeared into the distance. "Let's go find Ron." Ron boarded the train earlier so that he could find them a good empty compartment.

"Found 'them," Hermione declared opening the door to find Ron and Neville talking about quidditch.

"Hey," Ginny said collapsing next to Ron. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh," Ginny muttered, getting the message and making room for Hermione.

Neville's eyes widened as Ron put his arm around Hermione. "Are you two.."

They nodded.

Neville smiled. "I was wondering when you'd get together!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh shut-"

He was interrupted by the door sliding open. It was Harry.

"What d'you want?" Ron spat.

"I- I wanted to talk to Ginny," Harry said nervously.

'_That look in Ron's eye would make anyone nervous,'_ Ginny thought.

"Are you crazy?" Ron snapped. "Why would she talk to you? After all you did you want to talk to her?"

Harry nodded meekly.

Ron shook his head in disgust. He opened his mouth to argue some more both Ginny hushed him. "Ron, it's fine. I'll talk to him."

Ron glared at her. "I can't believe you Ginny!" He exclaimed. "After all he did to you? Is this how you want to be treated?"

Ginny exited the compartment, leaving Ron, who was still ranting about Harry.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Us."

Ginny looked up at him. "Us?" She repeated with a hint of annoyance. "Harry, there is no, _'us'_. If you're trying to get back together, forget it. I'm over you and I always will be."

_'I'm so stupid!' _ Ginny scolded herself. _'I should've known it was a mistake. Harry's Harry. He'll never change he'll always be a self-centered, bratty, egotistical-"_

"Ginny, wait," Harry pleaded grabbing her arm as she tried to leave. "Could I explain myself?"

Ginny folded her arms. "Fine."

"First off, I want to apologize. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that things ended the way they did. I'm very ashamed of my actions, and it's horrible that I cheated on you."

Ginny stood there, wondering whether he was done yet. Apparently he wasn't, for he continued his speech.

"I don't really know what happened. Suddenly I was out-of-control-in-love with Luna. I had never felt that way. That _passionate_ about anything. Oddly enough, Luna felt the same way. Well, I guess I went sort of crazy."

"Sort of?" Ginny muttered. To her surprise, Harry had a small smile on his face. He chuckled lightly.

"Okay, so I went insanely crazy. We started… well… we started kissing and… I dunno Ginny. I'm sorry. I don't know how horrible it must've seemed to see me with another girl. I've come to my senses, and both Luna and I have… settled down a bit. We're still together, but I just wanted me and you to be okay. Do you forgive me?"

Ginny stood quietly for a long time. She could still hear Ron harassing Harry in their compartment. Ginny searched Harry's face. He looked truly sorry. He seemed completely sincere.

"Yes," Ginny said finally. "I forgive you. I don't know if I'm ready to be your friend yet, but I think we could work it out in time."

"Good!" Harry said happily a big grin spreading across his face. "So how was you Christmas?" He asked initiating conversation.

It turned out that Harry's Christmas in the mountains wasn't that great. Though he discovered that Crumple-Horned Snorkaks were actually real, the trip wasn't exciting. He even admitted he had missed her and the rest of the Weasley's.

"Well, I should reall get back to my compartment. I can tell Ron's dying to hear what happened."

"Uh… Yeah. Well, I'll see you at school then."

"Bye."

Ron thought that Harry's apology was rubbish. Hermione accepted it.

"As long as you're okay with him, I'm okay with him," she had said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it all right if I sit here?" Harry asked later at the feast.

"Uh… Sure," Ginny answered.

Ron glared at Harry and chewed on his chicken leg a bit too viciously. A third year girl sitting on the other side of him squealed as chicken flesh flew into her hair. She looked at Ron with disgust and moved to a different seat.

It took a while for them to become comfortable, but they eventually got back into the flow of things.

"Harry what're you doing?" Ginny giggled one morning at breakfast. Harry was flicking bacon rinds at Professor McGonagall. Every time she turned to see where they were coming from, Harry started talking about new quidditch strategies.

Hermione frowned at the two of them. "Stop that now! She is the headmaster, Harry. You're headed for trouble."

He rolled his eyes.

Ginny smiled. It seemed that everything was back to normal. They were friends again. Almost best friends, and it felt good.

"Ginny, you need to get some space from Harry," Hermione said as the sat in the library. Hermione insisted on studying during their free time which included Saturdays.

"C'mon Hermione. I don't like him anymore. You know it. And besides you make me come here all the time, so I hardly have time to see him." It was slightly true. Ginny didn't see Harry very much. But she still liked him a tiny bit. Like she still got the tingly feeling inside when Harry's leg brushed against hers. And maybe she did show off a little in quidditch.

Hermione snorted. "Please, Ginny. Don't pretend you don't do it."

"What?"

"Flirt! And He does too! It's great you're on good terms with him, but you can't develop that kind of relationship with him."

Ginny knew that was true. Ever since her fourth year she had become a flirting machine. And the boys were crazy about her. She'd giggle, and twirl her hair, and flounce around foolishly.

"Harry and I are not…. Romantically involved in any way, and we aren't planning to be."

"I know but, it could happen. I just don't want to see you hurt again"

Ginny smiled. It was nice to have a friend who cared so much for her. "Thanks, Hermione."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron! What's wrong with your eye?" Hermione pointed at his dark eyes. "You didn't get in a fight did you? Oh, great, now you've got detention haven't you! Now when are we supposed to-"

"No… I didn't get in a fight… I just-"

Hermione squinted, looking closer. "Is that… makeup!"

Ron grinned. "Yeah! You like it?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a while. She looked a combination of shocked confused and disgusted. She managed to choke out, "No!"

Ginny laughed. He had done quite a bad job of applying the makeup. It looked like he had on eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, blush and lipstick. He had on so much blush that it almost matched his hair. The eyeliner wasn't even on the edge of his eyelids. It was halfway above and below them. The eye shadow was thick and a nasty green color. The mascara made a huge difference. Because of his red hair he had very light eyelashes. His eyes were practically popping out. His lips were dark red. You could tell he didn't have a steady hand for their was a small purple line on the corner of his mouth.

"No! No, _No!_ Of course I don't," Hermione cried.

"I thought you'd like it.."

"Are you crazy? You look like you've been bitten by a rabid raccoon!"

Ginny laughed. He did look like that. The eye makeup gave him raccoon eyes, and the green eye shadow made him look as if he was infected with something. The part were he had screwed up his lipstick looked like blood.

"Take that off now!" Hermione demanded grasping his hand and hurrying off, telling everyone who asked, that it was school spirit week and today was cross dress day.

"It is?" Ron asked.

"Shut up and keep walking!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Harry," Ginny greeted. He was holding an acoustic guitar. "I didn't know you played guitar!"

He didn't answer.

"Ah! Now I know why! That sounds awful!" Ginny covered her ears to reduce the disturbing noises Harry created from the bizarre sounding chords meshed together.

Harry looked up at her with a serious face. "Ginny," He said. "Stop."

Ginny burst out laughing. She stopped when Harry gave her a nasty look. "I was only joking… Well, actually, I wasn't. Have you thought of tuning that thing?"

Harry let out a huge sigh. "Ginny, would you leave me along! I'm writing a song."

Ginny stifled a giggle and peered down at the piece of parchment scribbled with verses.

'_L is for luscious as a Honeydukes candy bar._

_U is for Undying affection which I have for you._

_N is for naughty and nice and sugar and spice._

_A is for Always I will love you!'_

Ginny laughed. "Luscious as a Honeydukes candy bar?"

"Are you leaving yet?" Harry demanded. "Because if not, I'll go."

Ginny lifted her hands in surrender. "I'm going, I'm going.

Ginny found Hermione in her dorm.

"Hey," Hermione greeted.

"Uh…Hi."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Harry's playing guitar."

"Oh."

There was a silence and Hermione broke in with, "Wait, What?"

"Harry's in the common room playing guitar and writing a song."

Hermione's eyes widened. "But Harry's a horrible musician. I've heard him in the shower and it's not pretty."

"You should hear him on the guitar," Ginny muttered.

"And why is he doing this?"

"What else? Luna."

"That girl makes him do the craziest things.

Ginny and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione gasped.

"What?"

Apparently word had spread that it was cross-dressing spirit day and almost every student had transformed to the opposite sex.

"Hermione! Why'd you make me change! It _was_ cross dresser day!" Ron pouted. And the thing was, it wasn't even cross-dress day. Hermione had just made it up as an excuse.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she scooped herself some mashed potatoes.

Ginny surveyed the room. Seamus had stuffed his shirt with oranges, and painted his nails pink. Dean had on a bright blonde wig, and Harry had changed into to a blue dress with lace. Susan Bones was wearing a do-rag and had her jeans sagging to her knees. Even some professors were dressed up. McGonagall had a long gray beard and Flitwick was wearing a wedding gown and his hair in curly ringlets.

"Ginny, you have no school spirit!" Parvati, who smelled of men's cologne, scolded under a heavy fake unibrow. "Don't you know it's cross dress day?"

Ginny chuckled slightly. "Actually, yes!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny!" someone called as Ginny hurried into potion later that day. Ginny turned to see Luna Lovegood running to catch up with her.

"Hey," Luna panted.

"Er… Hi," Ginny said with surprise. Ever since Luna _stole_ her boyfriend, they hadn't been the best of friends.

"What's up?" Luna said, all buddy-buddy.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Not… much…How bout you?"

"Same," she said smiling.

Ginny chomped ferociously on her gum she wasn't supposed to be chewing. It annoyed her that Luna was talking to her like this. They weren't friends. "Why aren't you with Harry?" Ginny said with some edge. She couldn't help it. What did this old slut want with her? _'Not slut,'_ Ginny told herself. '_Luna's a nice girl.' 'Nice? She seemed pretty naughty when she was making out with Harry in the boys dormitory,' _her other half retorted. She turned back to Luna.

"Why would I be with Harry?" Luna asked curiously with her head tilted to the side.

"Because your with him every other hour of the day."

"Well, He is in different classes, and he is a year older, and he is in a different house."

"I know… I just thought maybe he'd… walk you here or something."

Luna looked around. "Don't tell anyone," She whispered, "But I've been avoiding him.

"Really?" Ginny said with disbelief.

"He's driving me absolutely bonkers. I thought it was maybe some bezerko Brazilian Humpbacked Chippersnapper, but I _know_ it's him. I used to be completely crazy about him, but now he's completely driving _me_ crazy. And he's just not that appealing."

"Not appealing!" Ginny cried outraged. Harry sure was appealing! He was hot! Did she just say he was hot? '_I thought I was over him!'_ "What d'you mean, _'not appealing'?_"

"Well, I've always been rather fond of Neville. He's really nice and-"

"But you've got _the_ Harry Potter in right front of you. The hottest guy in school. _The_ Harry Potter, madly in love with you, and you'd rather go with _Neville?_" Ginny quieted down a bit noticing the weird looks she was getting from some of her classmates. "I'm just saying, why don't you like Harry anymore? You two practically sucked each other's faces off and now he's just… _not appealing?"_

Luna shrugged. "We were growing apart a bit. We didn't really have that… desire, for one another. It could've been a case of Braxenburg Isolatus…"

"Or you could've just came to your senses," Ginny told her.

Luna looked at Ginny oddly for a while and continued, "Well, I was just about to break it off with him when…" She trailed off.

"When what?" Ginny demanded.

"He wrote me a song, Ginny. No one's ever done that for me. And Ginny it was just so hard to hurt him like that. He seemed so happy."

"So, you didn't break up with him?"

Luna shook her head.

"Did you do anything?"

Luna nodded. "Oh, yes. I had him stand on his head with his eyes closed and say, '_Pretty please, go away, you billibubbin, go today!"_

"Oh?"

"Just in case his infatuation with me was the doing of a red-bellied billibubbin."

Ginny nodded. "Oh, right… of course, billibubbins!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry _was_ ballistic. Whenever Luna passed, or he saw her he'd nearly faint. He'd get this dreamy look on his face and stumble a bit. "Sorry," He'd tell Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "She's just too beautiful for me to handle." Ron would wrinkle his nose in disgust.

With Valentine's Day approaching, couples were going insane. Even Ron and Hermione.

"What should I get him? Should it be something small or big? Expensive? What if he gets me something expensive and I get him something cheap? Ginny, what do I do?"

Ron on the other hand was even worse off. "I'm supposed to get her something!"

"I wonder what Harry will do for Luna," Hermione said with dread, one day at the library.

"Oh, I'm sure Luna will do something outrageous as well," Ron added, joining them with his own stack of books.

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently Luna's become a whacko love-monster like Harry."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "They have the weirdest relationship."

Hermione was frowning.

"What?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time.

"Oh um nothing," Hermione said, as Ron started his usual complaining about having to study.

"So are you going to the dance?" Hermione asked later as the read all the different ways to make poison antidotes.

"Oh, uh… I dunno… I mean, I don't even have a date."

"Oh well. Come anyways. I can't spend the entire night listening to Ron jabber about quidditch. Besides, then you aren't obligated to stay with one bloke."

"I don't have a dress," Ginny said plainly, making yet another excuse.

"Then we'll get one when we go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"But-" Ginny gave up. "Fine. I'll go."

Hermione grinned. "Good! Now, How many different charms are used to ignite flames?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was dreading the Hogsmeade trip. Because the students at Hogwarts were pretty much screwed anyways, the staff were allowing them to go on Hogsmeade visits again. The day came faster than Ginny hoped and she found herself walking with an overjoyed Hermione to the local wizarding town.

**End Note: This chapter was kind of boring, but the next two are gonna be good. A few apologies on my part. 1- Luna is slightly Out of Character in this story, sorry. I've been trying to make her seem more like herself in these last few chapters. 2- Hermione might seem Out of Character at times, but she's just changed cuz she's in love and she finally got Ron. 3- This was a boring chapter, except for those few funnies, like Cross-dressing day, and stuff. Well, This is a long end not so…. THE END! Wait, one more thing- I am a huge Harry/Ginny fan, so don't worry, they'll get back together… eventually. So… Review!**


	8. Valentine's Day Blues

Authors note: AH! Finally. I could go on with many excuses for why i didn't post, but really, I guess I just got lazy? Anyways, here's the newest chapter.

Hermione threw yet another dress over Ginny's changing stall.

"Hermione! There are 12 dresses in here! Isn't that enough?"

"Hmph. Fine. But you have to show me all of them."

Ginny rolled her eyes and agreed. She thought about there shopping trip thus far. She thought about the past few months, actually. '_It's funny,' _she thought. _'Ever since Harry and I broke up, Hermione and I have seemed to switch personalities.'_

And it was true. Hermione was a talkative, lovesick teenager, and Ginny a realistic, no-nonsense, young adult. Ginny was acting like Hermione and Hermione like Ginny.

She pulled on a yellow halter and slipped out of the stall.

'_I was like that once_,' Ginny thought, as she watched Hermione obsess over her dress and babble on and on about how amazing the dance would be. Ginny sighed as another thought popped into her head, finishing the whole idea. '_I was like that… when I was with Harry.'_ She scolded herself. Why did she need a man to make her happy? What was wrong with being single? Some said it was more fun to be single. For Ginny, that wasn't the case.

She vaguely remembered trying on some more dresses; her mind was somewhere else. '_Is it that I'm insecure?'_ Ginny pondered. '_Is it that I need someone to depend on?'_ She answered that one right away. '_No.'_ That definitely wasn't the reason. She loved to be independent. She was trying and doing everything on her own. '_Maybe I'm just afraid,' _she thought. Perhaps she was independent, but secretly scared that she may fall, and no one would be able to help her off her feet. Or maybe she just liked having a boyfriend. Maybe she was just so helplessly in love with Harry that she couldn't get over him. '_That must be it,' she thought._ It wasn't that she wanted a boyfriend. She was just wanted him.

She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I just-" she paused. She didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Yes?"

"I just, think I'm still hung over Harry."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, what's new."

Ginny was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I kind of know that already, Gin. I'm sorry, but it is quite obvious. And I'd expect it would take a while for your heart to heal."

Ginny frowned. She was now a bit upset. Hermione was supposed to tell Ginny she _was_ over Harry, that her heart had mended. She narrowed her eyes, and moodily stormed back into dressing room.

"You know what, Hermione. I'm going to prove you wrong."

"What do you mean?" came Hermione's muffled voice.

"I'm going to show you- I'm going to show us, that I am over Harry. I'm going to go to the dance, I'm going to have fun, flirt, perhaps even scope out some new guys. I'm going to look hot, and show Harry just what he's missing." She thought over what she had just stated. "No, I'm not going to show Harry what he's missing, because I don't give a rip. I'm just going to have fun." She swung the door open, wearing a short, deep red dress.

"Well. We sure have fun, flirty, and hot down, don't we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny skipped down the streets of Hogsmeade, in a happy mood compliments of her revelation in the dressing rooms.

"Shall we stop Honeydukes?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" Ginny said heavily. "I've been dying for some sweets. I've forgotten how to get to the kitchens!"

The two split up, Hermione looking at some sugar-free candies, and Ginny scrounging for chocolate. She was scanning the shelves when she ran into something… _someone_.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny apologized quickly, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about it," said the person.

Ginny looked up. It was a fairly attractive boy. He had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was tall and lean, and the most gorgeous smiles she had ever laid eyes on.

"Besides," He added, "It was partly my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Had my mind set on my sweet-tooth rather than my feet."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, same here."

He outstretched a hand. "Carson Gruter."

"Ginny Weasley," she told him, shaking his hand.

"Oh right! You dated Harry Potter, right?"

"Um…. Yeah," Ginny mumbled, trying desperately not to think of it. "But… That was the past."

"Oh. You play quidditch, don't you?"

She nodded, thankful for a change of topic. "Yes. For Gryffindor. Do you?"

"Nah. My dad's a muggle. He's gotten me into soccer instead. My mum's a witch. She didn't really enjoy sports, so I was never introduced to it. I guess I could be good if I tried, but I like watching better."

Ginny and Carson continued talking, and things began to flow. She learned a lot about him. He was Hufflepuff and loved transfiguration, just like Ginny. He was a sixth year too, and very friendly.

"I know! I can't believe how boring he is!" Ginny exclaimed, as they discussed History of Magic and how it and Professor Binns should be banned forever. Carson laughed in agreement.

"Carson! There you are!"

A girl with long blonde hair was running towards them. Ginny raised her eyebrows. She knew this girl. It was Maureen Boulvere. She was a good-looking fifth year Gryffindor, and had a reputation of being mean and downright nasty. Ginny hadn't been in any fights or situations with Maureen, but still was not very fond of the girl.

"Oh. Ginny. Hi." Maureen flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"You two know each other?"

"Well…. Sort of," Ginny answered.

Carson was beaming. "Great! We could all hang out sometime then!"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Well, Maureen and I have known each other our whole lives. Our moms' went to Hogwarts together. Her and I are already friends. And now, since you two know each other too, we could be one big threesome!"

Maureen snorted. Ginny frowned at her immaturity. Carson turned red and corrected, " Uh… a group of three?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Okey doke, Carson. Maybe some other time. Right now though, let's be going. We're supposed to be meeting Jacob and Lori at the Three Broomsticks!" She grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the shop.

"You going to the dance?" Carson called from the door

"Yeah!"

"I'll see you there then! Bye!"

"Bye!" She waved slowly as he disappeared into the snowy streets of Hogsmeade.

Ginny quickly careened her way through the store to the sugar-free section.

Hermione was immersed in the labels, reading with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Uh.. Hermione! Hello? Sorry to interrupt, but-"  
"What? Oh. Ginny, hi. Um… ready to go?"

Ginny nodded. "Yup."

They bought their purchases and strolled down the street.

"So… anywhere you want to go?" Hermione asked, swaying her shopping bags in rhythm to her pace.

Ginny shrugged. "How bout the three broomsticks?" she said, more like a question. She bit her lip. Carson and Maureen would know she knew they would be there. But who cares? She'd lie and say it was Hermione's idea.

"Great idea!"

Ginny smiled to herself as she imagined getting to talk to Carson_ again. _

Ginny frowned. Had she really just done this? Had she just purposely arranged her life so she could cross paths with someone, and someone OTHER than Harry? And what was this about dreaming of just talking to him? Did she dare say it? Could she handle it?

She stopped.

Hermione, a bit ahead stopped too, and turned. "Ginny, something wrong?"

"I- I - I don't really…. Know…"

Hermione folded her arms and sighed. "What is it?"

Ginny blinked several times before muttering, "I… I think I'm… over… Harry." Her voice trembled as she let it out.

Hermione did not change one bit.

"Hermione, I think I'm over Harry."  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you not just say a few hours earlier that you were _NOT_ over Harry?"

"Well, I did, but I'm different now."

"And chocolate did this to you?"

"No. Carson did this to me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat moodily sipping her butterbeer. Ginny sat across from her, her eyes glued to the corner.

"Do you think he's avoiding me?"

"No, Ginny, he's not avoiding you."

"Well, wouldn't he have come over and said hi or something? I mean, he must have seen me by now."

Hermione inhaled through her nose angrily. "Ginny, I'd really like it if we could talk about something other than this boy you met two hours ago."

Ginny shrugged. "Fine have it your way."

There was a silence, followed by "You know that Maureen girl? Yeah. I don't like her."

Hermione groaned, latched onto Ginny's arm and hauled her out of the bar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry," Ginny asked, approaching him in the common room later that night. "When are we going to have quidditch practice?"

She had been replaying her conversation with Carson through her mind, and it had gotten to the part about quidditch. She came to the realization that Gryffindor hadn't practiced in months, and the match was coming rapidly before them.

Harry kept silent.

"Harry, our next match is in less than a month. I don't even remember the last time we practiced."

Harry still stayed quiet.

"Harry! Harry, are you even listening to me?"

He stirred. "Hm? Oh quidditch, right. Well, I don't really have time. I'm sure everyone will enjoy the time off, what with Valentine's Day."

"What do you mean you don't have time!?" Ginny exclaimed, outraged. "You're the captain of our house team! You're the best seeker to come to this school in decades!"

Harry shrugged and simply said, "So."

Ginny threw her arms in the air and screeched. "Fine then. The team's agreed. You've officially been removed from the team. Ron's the new captain. Here's the petition. You'll find everyone's signed." She threw a pile of papers at him and left, livid.

The team trained for hours on end that next week, making up for all the time lost.

"COME ON!" Ron bellowed from across the field. Sara and Demelza were giggling about some boy who had asked Demelza to the dance. Ron's face twitched with anger as he flew over.

"I've had it!" He screamed. "Ruddy school affairs! I HATE IT! I hate these stupid dances! I HATE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" He paused to catch his breath. "Now every single one of you is going to run this pitch."

Demelza's mouth dropped open and Sara cried something about it being unfair.

"Yeah," Dean agreed (He had taken Ginny's spot, for she had to play Seeker) "This isn't fair at all! Besides, you don't need endurance for quidditch."

Ron's face contorted with fury. He breathed heavily. "_If you say_ _one word, I'll make you do double."_

Dean's mouth open to say something, but all that was heard was, "GO!"

"Okay."

They took off in a flash, Ron screaming out words and descriptions much too graphic to write, and never again, did anyone bring up the dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter with Ron? What's the matter with all of you?" Hermione questioned, gesturing to the exhausted quidditch players. Dean was in the corner mumbling to himself. Ron was sitting with his arms folded, a cranky look on his face.

"What's the matter with Ron, take a look Demelza why don't you?"

Demelza was writhing around on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. A few of her friends were desperately trying to calm her down. Ron glared at her and quietly muttered, "Oh bloody, hell."

"Well, yes, that is rather out-of-character too. But, Ron, his face looks so red. And he didn't even want to go snog in the broom closet-"

"Hermione, please, remember, not romantic talk of Ron in front of me."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"Ron's just fed up with quidditch, which myself and the rest of the team clearly understand."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"He made us run."

"He _what?"_

"I know. And when you say he looks red-faced. He didn't even run! He just yelled. I figured out that we ran about 4 miles."

"Yes, but Ginny, you don't even _need_ endurance for quidditch."

"That's what I said!"

Hermione gave a tearstained Demelza a look of sympathy and shook her head. "And that is why I don't participate in sports."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match vs. Ravenclaw came quickly, along with the depressing realization that Ginny was single. The whole school was decked out with pinks, purples, reds and whites. Little cupids frolicked through the air, sparkling fairy dust on bystanders, and delivering heart-felt love letters. Hearts covered every speck of the castle; paper, plastic, painted. They even had heart-shaped pancakes for breakfast. The suits of armor were bewitched to recite poems and serenade love songs.

"I hate this bloody holiday!" Annabelle Dunwoody, an angry slytherin girl, snarled. She was walking in front of Ginny, slashing curses at the décor. It seemed she was attempting to modify them to be much less appealing. She turned to Ginny and spat through heavily darkened eyes, " This rubbish has got some protection spell on it!"

Ginny mumbled a reply, hoping the girl wouldn't try to "modify" her.

Annabelle yelled with triumph, having successfully transformed the color of a pink heart to black.

Ginny quickened her pace, but a bit too quickly. She walked straight into someone she did _not_ feel like talking to.

"Ginny! Hey!"

"Dean," she said, putting on a fake smile. "Hi."

"Ready for the game tomorrow?" he asked, grinning widely.

She smiled awkwardly. "Um… Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I hope."

He touched her arm softly. "You'll be great Gin. You always are."

"Er… thanks.." She quickly excused herself and bolted to her dorm. She sat on her bed and shivered. Nowadays, Dean just kind of gave her the creeps. She was friendly to him, and would start up a conversation every now and then, but when it came down to it, she avoided him as much as possible. Dean could be very stalker-obsessive, jealous, and plain old weird. One time he followed Ginny around at Hogsmeade for the entire day, not once coming up to her. She finally figured it out and demanded for an answer. "I wanted to make sure you weren't cheating on me," he had said. He always tried to help her through the portrait hole too. The worst of all, was when she found him hiding in her closet. It had been some time after she had broken up with him. She had opened the closet, getting her pajamas, and had found him there. She screamed, and he ran off. It was quite lucky she hadn't changed before retrieving her pajamas. It was a scary, disturbing, odd, and scarring encounter. First of all, he was hiding in her room, which itself is quite perverted and wrong. Secondly, there is a curse preventing all boys from going up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. The only possible way for him to get in would be to fly up them, or enter through the window. Ginny's dorm was nearly ten stories up. All in all, it took a messed-up person to hide in their ex-girlfriend's closet. She hadn't told anyone of the experience other than Hermione. If she had told Ron, he would've killed Dean, and if she had told Harry, well he would do the same. Now every time she came in her room, she checked the wardrobe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match was quite easier than Ginny and the team had expected. This was mainly because their opponents were missing the Ravenclaw triplets due to their quidditch ban. The triplets were really their only competition, and then next best player on the team was in the Hospital Wing due to a potions accident.

Ron was glowing afterwards. "Good work everyone!" he praised. "320 to 50! That's excellent. Running really must help! That'll be a regular portion of our practice now."

The entire team groaned.

As Ginny exited the locker rooms she bumped into someone. "Sorry, I didn't- Oh! Hi!" It was Carson.

"We have a tendency of running into one another, don't we?" he chuckled. Ginny laughed too, but it came out more like a wheezy squeak. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"You did great today."

"Thanks." She thought she had done horribly. Was he just trying to butter up, or did he really think she had played well? Maybe he didn't know much about quidditch.

"It a shame there was such bad weather."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, realizing her white t-shirt was completely soaked through. Thank Merlin it had a large Gryffindor Lion print on the front. Still, to be safe, she folded her arms over her chest awkwardly.

A group of fifth and sixth years passed noisily, Maureen leading the way. Her eyes darted over to Ginny and narrowed. She traipsed over to Carson and flung her arm around his. "Come _on_ Carson!" She whined. "We're going!"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there in a second."

She threw her nose in the air and returned to her friends.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the dance," He told Ginny, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Yeah…. Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny spent hours fixing her hair, but it just wouldn't go her way. She tried everything, but nothing was good enough. How could she impress Carson with an owl's nest of bushy red hair?

Hermione, on the other hand, had managed to tame her frizz. It was straight, and half of it had been pulled back with a gleaming silver clip.

Ginny sat arms folded, glaring at Hermione. "How can _you_ get your hair that good?!"

Hermione smiled. "Oh Ginny. You just have to take the easy way out."

Ginny's brow furrowed. "The easy way out?…"

"_Magic_, Ginny. Here, let me help you."

A few simple spells and wand movements later, Ginny's hair had transformed into soft curls, which were pinned up in various spots.

Seven o'clock came quickly. Ginny and Hermione congregated at the top of the grand staircase.

"You ready?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded nervously. "Yeah."

And with that, the slowly descended, making their way to the Dance.

End: Dont freak out on me. Yes, I believe Harry and Ginny should be together. So. Just let the story play out. You'll see. Do tell me if this is just a load of crap piled together. Review!


End file.
